vgcdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Guy
Guy (ガイ; his real name is Gai (凱) meaning Victorious) is a character from both the Final Fight and Street Fighter series of games. He first appeared in the 1989 beat 'em up Final Fight released and later appeared in the Street Fighter Alpha series. Guy is a red-clad ninpō master of Japanese descent who has been taught the special Bushin form of ninjutsu. Description Guy is usually portrayed with prominent bangs that are long enough to cover his eyes, but their length seems to vary based on the artist. A frown is constantly seen on his face; he very rarely laughs or smiles. Guy wears a crimson, sleeveless ninja gi with a white outline, with a wire mesh shirt underneath for defense. His Nike Dunks sneakers, which contrast the rest of his traditional outfit, is a trademark of his often referenced by other characters and Guy himself in win quotes. His clothes seem to reflect his fighting style: traditional martial arts with some modern street brawling influences. His alternate costume is based on his original Final Fight outfit, with the main differences being an added sword and a white headband. He is top-heavy, slim muscualr legs with predominent bulkiness of his chest, shoulders and arms, contrasting the rest of his lean body. History Past Guy was born somewhere in the United States to Japanese parents, having moved there during some point early in his life. He was a delinquent in Japan in his youth, until he met the 38th Bushin Master Zeku, who took him as a student. Together, they revived the secrets of Bushin Ryu Ninpo (Spiritual Warrior School of Ninja Arts). Final Fight When Mike Haggar is elected as mayor of Metro City, he vows to clean up its streets. However the powerful Mad Gear Gang have other ideas, and eventually Haggar's daughter Jessica is kidnapped to ensure his co-operation. However Haggar does not see the point in negotiating, and so together with Jessica's boyfriend Cody and Guy, a ninja who is Cody's training partner, Haggar takes to the streets of Metro City and takes the fight to the Mad Gears. They split up, and soon Guy encounters Sodom, one of the higher-ranking members of Mad Gear. They square up in an underground fighting ring, and Guy easily defeats the large samurai wannabe. Guy then continues on to the industrial district of the city in his search, and after defeating waves of goons encounters the military-minded Rolento, another Mad Gear higher-up. Rolento, impressed with Guy's fighting prowess, offers him a position in Mad Gear, but Guy refuses, countering that as a Bushinryu practitioner, he is sworn to fight evil. The two face off and Guy wins, scarring Rolento with a kunai to the face. Guy and Cody head to the bay area to confront the wrestler Abigail. Abigail taunts Cody, saying that the leader of the Mad Gear Gang, Belger, is having a 'good time' with Jessica, so Cody rushes off and leaves Guy behind to deal with Abigail. Guy defeats Abigail in an difficult fight, evading all of Abigail's punches and finallly knocking him down. Later he meets up with Haggar and Cody who are heading uptown where Belger and Jessica are. When they arrive, Cody uppercuts Belger out of a window with an powerful punch. Haggar embraces his rescued daughter, but Cody and Guy disappear, knowing that the fight is not over and there is work to be done. Jessica chases after them and calls out Cody's name, but he tries to ignore her and keeps walking. Guy, annoyed with Cody's behavior, punches Cody to the ground and leaves, leaving Cody to explain his decision to Jessica. This episode of Metro's history is long remembered, and years later flyers can still be seen posted in alleyways with the trio's smiling faces, proclaiming "The heroes saved our city". Final Fight 2 Just as predicted, Mad Gear returns after biding their time. When Guy and Cody are absent (Guy having travelled to Japan for further training), Mad Gear strike and kidnap Guy's sensei, Genryusai and Rena, Guy's fiancee and Genryusai's daughter. Haggar teams up with Rena's sister Maki and Carlos, a South American swordsman, to get them back. They are successful and when Guy hears of the story, he writes to them and thanks everyone, stating that he will be back soon. Street Fighter Alpha 2 Guy continues his training which is now nearing completion, and eventually the grandmaster of the Bushinryu style, Zeku, acknowledges him as a worthy potential successor to the art. However, there can only be one grandmaster at a time, and Zeku reveals that they must now fight to determine who shall lead. Guy accepts, and a deadly but malice-free battle ensues. In the end, Guy is victorious, striking Zeku down. Zeku names Guy as the 39th heir to the Bushinryu art, and warns him of an evil force which threatens to corrupt the world, before disappearing. Guy resolves to defeat the evil that his predecessor warned him of. Street Fighter Alpha 3 It is soon evident that the evil Zeku spoke of is Shadaloo, and Guy sets out to destroy it. In his investigations he encounters a mysterious woman named Rose, who is determined to destroy Shadaloo's leader, M. Bison. Guy attempts to dissuade her from her quest in an attempt to protect her, but she continues on regardless. As Guy continues in his search for Shadaloo, he encounters Cody. However, the reunion is not a happy one: Cody, restless for streetfighting, has been unable to adjust to a life of peace. He has become a merciless vigilante, has been locked up for his violent rampages, and is now an escaped convict, Guy realizes that Cody's fight against crime was never motivated by justice but by a love of fighting, the two then had their own battle but after they calmed down, Guy accepted that His friend had to live His own life. When Guy asked if Cody would stay in Metro City, He replied that still had traveling to do & the pair is separated. Guy bid him farewell, realizing that deep down inside, Cody is still a good person. Guy is then confronted by Maki, who challenges him for his title. Guy does not acknowledge her as worthy, however, and the fight is not a death match. Soon Maki is forced to concede defeat, but asserts that she is not about to give up. Eventually, Guy tracks Bison down but is too late; Bison and Rose have already fought and Rose is severely injured. He brings her, unconscious, with him as he seeks to get treatment for her, but as he holds her, he experiences an unexplainable fear. Unbeknownst to Guy, Bison has been defeated and killed, but has latched onto Rose as a host for his spirit. Nevertheless, Rose lives, and all is well until Bison returns. Final Fight 3 Following the Mad Gear Gang's defeat in Final Fight 2, a gang war erupted in Metro City with the Skull Cross Gang eventually reigning supreme. Guy returns to Metro City following his training and meets with Mayor Haggar. The Skull Cross Gang then detonates a bomb and incites a riot in downtown Metro City, freeing their leader, Mr.Black, from prison. Joined by female police officer Lucia Morgan and a mysterious street fighter named Dean, Guy and Haggar fight to take down the new gang of criminals. At the end on the rooftop of the headquarters of the Skull Cross Gang, Guy managed to defeat and kill Mr.Black by knocking him through the electric generator, ending the Skull Cross Gang. Super Street Fighter IV S.I.N., a branch of Shadaloo, floods Metro City with weapons. Guy decides to save the city once more, and soon encounters Cody, once again escaped from prison. The two face off and although the result is unknown, Cody continues on his way, leaving Guy with the words "people change - I've changed, you've changed". Guy enters the S.I.N. tournament and eventually makes his way to its headquarters, where an unconscious Rose is being carried away by Bison. Guy appears on top of Bison's plane and threatens to destroy it if Bison doesn't hand her over. What happens next isn't shown but it is implied that either Guy defeated Bison, or Bison gave her up due to not being in a position to fight. Guy then resuscitates Rose, who is surprised to see him. Later, Guy runs into Cody one more time, and says that he has noticed that even though Cody's only in it for the fight, he always targets criminals, thugs and terrorists in his rampages, which makes him a hero despite himself. He asks Cody whether he will come back, but Cody replies that the only place he's returning to is his cell, as that's where he belongs. Though it is possible it could be Ibuki, Guy may have been the one who threw the kunai in Fei Long's ending, given Ibuki's lack of involvement with S.I.N. in her storyline. Personality Guy is calm and reserved, with a sharp mind and a noble spirit. He is a stoic warrior who carries out his duty as a ninja with an almost professional air of detachment. His grim face rarely shows any emotion, with the most noticeable one being occasional shock, such as when he saw the fate that befell Cody. He dislikes interfering in the lives of others, and believes everything should be left as is, only fighting when he deems it necessary. He is fiercely protective of his allies, as shown by his interactions with Rose, urging her not to sacrifice herself to defeat M. Bison, and rescuing Maki from Bison in her ending. Gameplay Guy's fighting style can be described as a fusion of traditional ninjutsu with modern street brawling. Guy's special moves are: *Hōzanto (崩山斗 Mountain Demolishing Attack, commonly known as Turning Elbow), where Guy attacks by turning around and then striking his foe. The japanese name of the move uses the chinese meaning of the To kanji, which refers to fighting, instead of the japanese reading, which refers to the Big Dipper constellation. *Bushin Senpū-kyaku (武神旋風脚 Warrior God's Whirlwind Kick), a faster but weaker version of Ryu and Ken's Tatsumaki Senpū-kyaku which is Guy's Shoryuken analogue. *Bushin Izuna Otoshi (武神イズナ落とし Warrior God's Izuna Drop), where Guy grabs his opponent by the head and smashes him or her onto the floor. Izuna is the name of a mythical god and wind spirit that presents himself in the form of a tengu. *Haya-gake (疾駆け Rapid Run), with which Guy rushes toward his opponent. The move can be varied depending on the button pressed. **Kyuuteishi (急停止 Sudden stop), the light kick variation of Guy's Haya-gake, it's used for a fast approach of the opponent, not used to hit. **Kage sukui (影すくい Shadow kick), the medium kick variation of Guy's Haya-gake, it's used to hit the opponent with a long sliding kick. **Kubikari (首刈り Neck flip), the heavy kick variation of Guy's Haya-gake, it's used to hit the opponent with a sidelong wheel kick. His Super moves: *Bushin Hassō-ken (武神八双拳 Warrior God's Eight Pairs of Punches), a rapid anti air attack. *Bushin Gōrai-kyaku (武神剛雷脚 Warrior God's Strong Lightning Kicks), a multi-hit kick combination. *Bushin Musō Renge (武神無双連刈 Warrior God's Unmatched Reaping), Guy's most powerful attack, where the screen will darken like Akuma's Shun Goku Satsu, but the player can see Guy's silhouette pummelling his helpless opponent. In Super Street Fighter IV, Guy starts with a punch and kick and he runs to the other side and commences with a barrage of kicks and then runs back for another combo before the screen turns black for the final hits. In Street Fighter Alpha 2, Guy was one of the few characters who could perform chain comboes after they were removed. In the Street Fighter series, Guy lacks a projectile, though he can throw a close-ranged burst of ki and shuriken in Final Fight 3 and Final Fight Revenge respectively. Guy is the only Final Fight character in the Street Fighter Alpha series to not use a weapon, though he does carry kunai on his person, as seen in his ending in Super Street Fighter IV. Final Fight series characters filled the screen in his stages in Street Fighter Alpha 2 and 3. In addition, a special intro sequence takes place when Guy faces Cody: both fighters destroy barrels in a reference to the first stage in the original Final Fight. Gallery Category:Capcom Characters Category:Final Fight Characters Category:Arcade Debut Category:All Characters